


Candy Canes

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, but its implied that's what happens, panty!kink, theres no sex/smut, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's favourite thing about Christmas is the sweets~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



Gabriel curled up in Sam’s lap, sliding up so his back was against Sam’s chest, and he was clearly in the way of the book Sam was reading. Sam stared blankly at the back of Gabriel’s head for a second before slowly closing the book, letting out a slow sigh that rustled the golden curls on the back of Gabriel’s neck. He raised his eyebrows at their postioning even though Gabriel couldn’t see his face.

 

 “Can I help you?” Sam chuckled when all Gabriel did was wiggle backwards slightly and nuzzle into Sam’s jaw.

 “Better.” Was all he would say and Sam didn’t question him further, all he did was put the book down and snake his arms around Gabriel’s waist.

 “Oh? Disturbing my very important reading is better is it?” Sam teased, reaching up to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, smoothing it away from his face. Gabriel nodded, kissing along Sam’s jaw line and there was no way Sam could argue with him. “Had an awkward customer?” Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes, folding himself in half and pressing his forehead to his knees. “Right, that’s a yes.” he lifted Gabriel up, ignoring the arm that waved at him that seemed to suggest put me down you asshole.

 “Gerroff.” Gabriel grumbled, squirming in Sam’s grip and Sam dropped him back down, this time facing him.

 “Rude. Especially to rude to the man holding…” he reached down, pulling a red and white striped candy cane from his satchel. “A candy cane?”

 

Gabriel’s face lit up at the sight of the sweet and made grabby hands at it for a second and Sam laughed, unwrapping one end and pulling the plastic off. Gabriel opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue slightly, and Sam put the end of the candy cane on his tongue, watching Gabriel close his mouth and take firm hold of the sweet.

 Sam let go of it, letting Gabriel grab it and happily tuck himself back against Sam’s chest. As Gabriel kept it in his mouth, Sam turned the TV on, keeping the volume low and providing his fiancé with a slow head massage that had Gabriel’s toes curling and his eyes closing.

 “Feeling better now?” Sam asked quietly and Gabriel hummed in agreement, still clutching onto the candy cane. “Wanna feel even better?” Gabriel frowned at him, finally removing the candy cane from his mouth.

 “How can you make this better? I’m snuggled up to you, you bought me a candy cane even though it’s the beginning of December and you of all… oh wow.” he trailed off as Sam reached back into his satchel, pulling out a pair of silk panties that were red and white striped with a simple white lace trim.

 

Gabriel looked from Sam to the underwear, then back to Sam before crushing his lips to Sam’s in a sticky, minty kiss.

 “Did you seriously go buy candy cane striped panties?” Sam nodded, wiggling his eyebrows at Gabriel who just beamed, brushing his knuckles down Sam’s cheek. “Dear god you are the actual best.”

 “I do try.”

 “Why don’t you go get those on and uh… I’ll be in there in just a sec.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
